The Five Kunoichis' Argument
by NeoMoonPrincess
Summary: Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Temari & Hinata seem to all have differing opinions on a certain subject. Saino, sasusaku, naruhina, nejiten, shikatema, slight crack! rated Teen because of Sai XD


"Sasuke has such beautiful eyes." Sakura sighed when Tenten sat down next to her and Hinata. Ino rolled her eyes. "Sure, Forehead. We all know Sai's eyes are the prettiest, ne Tennie?" the blonde turned to the buns-haired kunoichi, who smirked. "Nahh. Neji's got the prettiest eyes! They have, like, this gorgeous lavender tint hidden in them." Sakura scoffed. "No way! Neji's eyes are WHITE, the most boring color ever created. Sasuke's eyes are obsidian-"

"Sai's eyes are obsidian, too, and they're prettier then Sasuke's OR Neji's! Sai's eyes K.O. Sasuke's and Neji's!" Ino seemed to be forgetting the fact that she used to adore the ground Sasuke walked on.

"Ano...Naruto-kun's eyes are beautiful, too. They're like the ocean." Hinata said, to defend her boyfriend. Tenten and Ino, however, did not pay attention because they were busy glaring daggers at each other. Sakura snorted. "Whatever. Sasuke's eyes are the prettiest!"

"Whats going on? You guys had better not be fighting again." Temari said as she stepped into Hinata's room, pulling the ties out of her hair so it fell to her shoulders. Ino's eyes sparkled.

"Go ahead, 'Mari, tell them!"  
"Tell them what?"

"That Sai's eyes are the prettiest!"

"What?" Temari walked over and plopped herself down between Ino and Sakura. Sakura rolled her eyes. "We've been arguing on who's boyfriend has got the prettiest eyes." Temari scoffed.

"God, you guys are slow. Isn't it obvious?" she said, pulling a hand through her shoulder lenth hair. The four girls stared at her. Temari laughed. "Shikamaru, duh!"

"NUH-UH!" (Sakura)

"TEMARI!" (Tenten)

"SAI!!! SAI HAS THE BEST EYES!" (Ino)

"Erm..." (Hinata)

Temari rolled her eyes. "Look, girls, Sasuke and Sai have black eyes. Really, that's quite boring. I mean, black? Come on. Tenten, Neji has white eyes, Even more boring-no offense, Hinata.." She added, smiling softly at the navy haired girl, who smiled and nodded. "Its ok. White does get really boring after a while. After all, living with a bunch of Hyugas..." Hinata trailed off.

"Anyways, Naruto is the only one with color in his eyes. But, really, after staring at Ino's blue eyes all day, it gets really boring! Now, Shika has these soft, warm brown eyes-"

"Ooh, 'Mari-chan, I didn't realize you were a poet! I shall call it "An Ode To Shikamaru's Eyes!" Tenten chirped. Temari glared. "Well, at least MY boyfriend's eyes have color! Unlike Neji, who's eyes are like staring at a wall, or even better, a piece of blank paper!"

Tenten hissed overprotectively and hurled a pillow at Temari, who hurled it back.

Ino finally realized what Temari had just said. "What do you mean, my blue eyes are boring! Huh?!?" she then joined Tenten in assulting poor, poor Temari. Sakura yanked Ino back to her seat. "Sasuke's eyes are prettier then Sai's, Ino-pig. Just admit it."

Ino laughed. "You're joking, right, forehead? Sasuke's sad little emo eyes don't compare to Sai!Sai's eyes are the prettiest. Those deep, black pools of sheer beauty, having a refined taste of what true art looks like-"

"If, by true art, you mean being able to tell which boys are dickless." Tenten snickered. Hinata blushed immediately at this. Sakura rolled her eyes, and Ino turned pink.

"T-THAT WAS A LONG TIME AGO! Sai doesn't do that anymore!" Ino screeched in a failed attempt to defend her boyfriend. The girls burst out laughing.

* * *

Hyuga Neji was standing in the sparring grounds of the Hyuga manor. He didn't exactly adore sparring with his uncle, he'd rather train with Tenten, but she was apparently unavailable today......

Just as a kunai whizzed past his ear, Neji randomly sneezed. Hiashi stopped his kunai throwing. "It must be the rising dust, Nephew. Or perhaps, someone is talking about you." Hiashi said, a slight smirk on his face. Neji said nothing, but hoped Tenten wasn't still mad at him for what he did before.

_~flashback~_

_"Hey guys! I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long!" Tenten said as she entered her living room, where Neji and Lee were seated. She failed to notice the odd pink color on Neji's face. Lee immediately burst up. "TENTEN-SAN, MY YOUTHFUL FLOWER, NEJI-SAN HAS DONE SOMETHING MOST UNYOUTHFUL."_

_"Huh?"_

_"Urusai, Lee-" Neji began, but Lee is Lee, and Lee does not shut up when his "youthful flower" has been a victim of "Neji's unyouthfulness"._

_"TENTEN-SAN, NEJI-SAN HAS UNYOUTHFULLY BEEN SPYING ON YOU IN THE SHOWER."_

_"Urusai, Lee!"(panicking Neji)_

_"WHAT? YOU FATE PREACHING HYUGA! I'LL KILL YOU!!!!"_

_Neji had the 'zomg run away!' look on his face. Tenten was now wielding a HUGE..thing... over her head. It was basically a large block of metal with a handle on one end, and spikes covering it. Now, she was swinging it over her head, laughing manically._

_Neji ran for his life._

_~end flashback~_

Neji sat down on the side, and felt the huge bump on his head. He had an odd feeling it was going to be permanent.

* * *

Sai was sitting under a random tree in a random park. He was painting a picture for his girlfriend- her birthday was coming soon. The picture, so far, had turned out quite well, and he was pleased that he was able to keep the painting a secret. With Ino as his girlfriend, there was almost nothing she didn't know about him. Ino knew everything that went on with Sai's life- she could probably write a VERY embarrasing biography about him.

Suddenly, he went into emergency mode, dropping his paint brush and turning away from his work, and...

"ACHOOO!" sniffling, he turned back to his work, which remained unharmed. Thank Kami. Perhaps someone was thinking about him. He smiled knowingly at his painting, before resuming his work.

_'Wonder if Naruto-kun has gotten any more dickless?'_

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto, of course, was sitting in his personal paradise- Ichiraku Ramen. Iruka-sensei sat next to him. Naruto was just finished his 6th bowl of super-size ramen when-

"WAAAAAACHOOOOO!" and Iruka-sensei was covered in ramen. Naruto flashed him a grin.

"Oops, gomen Iruka-sensei! Someone must be talking about me!" he chirped stupidly. Iruka proceeded to wipe ramen off his face.

* * *

Nara Shikamaru was lazing away, lying in a patch of grass in a random park, staring at the clouds. He turned slightly, feeling a sneeze coming along. "Achoo!" he sniffed. _'How troublesome. Must be the troublesome allergies. Just thinking about this is troublesome. tsk...how troublesome.' _he thought to himself.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke had been training with Kakashi, and now the two were eating lunch. He was currently downing a tomato, when he turned slightly to the side.

"Achoo."

Kakashi's eyes widened slightly. "Umm...Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"Did you just...sneeze?"

"Yeah...why?"

"Nothing....nothing at all."

"Hn." Sasuke continued eating his tomato. Kakashi stared at the ground, dumbfounded. Even the boy's _sneezes_ were sullen and emotionless!

* * *

haha, that was fun. R&R, kay? Thnx.

~Mariam-hime


End file.
